


Puisi dan Hal Lain Yang Dicuri

by kugure



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: FIB UGM AU, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, arkeo!Awang, sasindo!Sancaka, saspranc!Wulan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Kali ini Awang tidak lagi ragu-ragu. Ia langsung menggeser kaca penutup untuk mengambil puisi itu, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di belakangnya. Setelah puisinya aman di saku kemejanya, Awang melangkah pergi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self-indulgent! Fanfic berbahasa Indonesia saya yang pertama setelah sekian tahun. 
> 
> Akhirnya, bisa bikin FIB UGM AU meskipun jadinya jauh dari apa yang saya harapkan.  
Latar FIB di sini diambil dari memori saya tahun 2011-2014, jadi kalau ada yang tidak mengenali, berarti teman-teman jauh lebih muda dari saya :')  
Meskipun begitu, cerita ini sepenuhnya fiksi, jadi tidak semua bagian FIB nya sesuai dengan kenyataan. 
> 
> Fanfic ini sudah dicek ulang oleh [dita_timerz](https://twitter.com/dita_timerz?lang=en) & [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa). 
> 
> Untuk yang bukan FIB, saya sudah tambahkan catatan kaki yang semoga bisa memudahkan. 
> 
> Selamat membaca!
> 
> P.S.  
Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)

_ di pinggir pantai itu_  
_ di pantai yang sama, senja yang sama _

_ yang berbeda adalah _

_ tiada kamu _

_ semuanya terasa kosong _

_ingin kubawa ini selamanya_  
_ kekosongan, _  
_ kesedihan, _  
_ kehilanganmu_

_ bisakah kita bersama lagi? _

_ kenangan ini,_  
_ sepotong senja untuk pacarku. _

_ —s, jogja, 1 september _ _ (1) _

Mungkin Awang sudah berdiri di depan mading di samping perpustakaan kampusnya sekitar sepuluh menit. Hanya berdiri diam di situ, sementara matanya terus menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas sederhana, yang bahkan hanya ditempel asal-asalan di atas mading. Seperti terburu-buru. 

Setelah matanya terhenti pada satu huruf inisial di akhir puisi itu untuk kesekian kalinya, Awang membuat sebuah keputusan; ia menggeser kaca pelindung mading, dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya. Awang mengamati kertas di tangannya itu, membaca puisinya sekali lagi sebelum melipatnya hati-hati, dan menyimpannya di kantong kemejanya. 

* * *

_ pisau dan pena. _

_ ketika kutorehkan, manakah yang lebih dulu mengalir, _

_ darahku, atau darah kata. _

_ —s, jogja, 6 september _ _ (2) _

Kali ini Awang tidak lagi ragu-ragu. Ia langsung menggeser kaca penutup untuk mengambil puisi itu, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di belakangnya. Setelah puisinya aman di saku kemejanya, Awang melangkah pergi. 

* * *

Sudah dua bulan Awang lewat di depan mading sebelah perpustakaan kampus, dan tidak ada puisi baru di sana. Hnya selebaran-selebaran biasa yang tidak menarik, dan Awang tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan rasa kecewanya. 

Sudah selama dua bulan itu juga Awang selalu memperhatikan mading, berharap ia bisa melihat siapa itu _ s _ . Dugaan Awang, kemungkinan besar _ s _ adalah mahasiswa Sastra Indonesia di kampusnya, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, ada lebih dari satu mahasiswa Sasindo yang punya inisial _ s _. Maka dari itu, Awang berpikir kalau dia bisa setidaknya sekali saja melihat siapa yang menulis puisi-puisi itu, mungkin rasa penasarannya bisa terpuaskan. 

Dan mungkin dia bisa berhenti bersikap menyedihkan; selalu mengulang-ulang membaca dua puisi yang dicurinya sebelum tidur, sambil mencoba menerka-nerka kira-kira orang seperti apa yang menulis kata-kata indah itu. 

Apakah perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Apakah lebih tua dari Awang? Atau justru mahasiswa baru yang iseng?

Awang harus tahu.

Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Arkeologi, Awang justru memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap sastra. Dia tidak bisa menulis, jangankan menulis puisi, menulis cerpen saja dia tidak becus. Karena itu dia selalu mengagumi orang-orang yang bisa menulis, dan puisi _ s _ ini… _ menarik _. Sederhana, tapi Awang tak pernah bosan membacanya. Meskipun dia hanya punya dua dan selalu diulang-ulangnya. Tetap menarik. 

Awang menutup _ laptop _-nya dan hendak beranjak dari Bangcok(3) ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan mading di mushola. Laki-laki. Awang mengenalinya sebagai mahasiswa satu angkatan di bawahnya. Jurusan apa dia tidak tahu, tapi Awang cukup sering melihatnya di kampus. Awang sudah hendak mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika ia melihat laki-laki itu membuka kaca mading, dan menempelkan sesuatu di situ sebelum melangkah pergi. 

Awang berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan barang-barangnya di Bangcok. Ia berlari ke arah mading, dan ia terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang tertempel di sana. 

_ 30 kata tentang waktu: _

_ yang fana adalah waktu, kata sapardi. _

_serpih-serpih detik yang menusuk ragaku. _  
_ bara api menit yang membakar tubuhku. _  
_ rantai jam yang membelenggu tangan dan kakiku. _

_ rasa sakitnya tak terasa fana, tapi. _

_ —s, jogja, 11 november _ _ (4) _

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Awang mengambil puisi itu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah ke mana laki-laki tadi pergi. Tapi tentu saja, Awang tidak melihatnya lagi. 

Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah tahu wajahnya. 

* * *

Sejak itu, Awang sudah mencuri tiga puisi lagi. Satu dari mading di mushola tempat dimana dia akhirnya melihat _ s _ , satu dari mading di sebelah gedung Margono _ (5) _ , dan satunya ia dapat dari mading di Inculs _ (6) _.

Dan Awang sudah melihat _ s _ berkali-kali. Ketika ia makan di Bonbin _ (7) _ , sendirian dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ketika ia duduk di Bangcok dan tampak sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di halaman bukunya, mungkin puisi, atau sesuatu yang lain. Ketika ia sedang memasuki prodi jurusan Sastra Indonesia untuk bertemu dosen, mungkin _ —jadi benar ia jurusan Sastra Indonesia _. Ketika ia sedang mengambil sepedanya dari parkiran depan. Ketika ia sedang menempelkan puisinya yang lain di mading. 

Tak satu kalipun Awang berani menyapa. 

Tapi bukan berarti Awang tidak mencoba. 

Suatu sore, saat kampus sudah lumayan sepi dan hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang masih terlihat, ia mendapati _ s _ sedang duduk di Bangcok dengan seorang mahasiswi yang Awang kenali sebagai Wulan, jurusan Sastra Prancis yang ketua Lembaga Mahasiswa kampus. Awang tahu namanya hanya karena semua orang lain tahu. Awang malah tidak tahu kalau _ s _ kenal Wulan secara personal. 

Melihat _ s, _ Awang secara otomatis mendudukkan dirinya di Bangcok kosong di sebelah Bangcok yang diduduki _ s _ dan Wulan, tapi tidak _ tepat _ di sebelahnya. Awang mengakui dirinya tidak seberani itu. 

“Sudah ada jawaban untuk tawaranku kemarin?”

Awang mendengar Wulan bertanya. Semoga ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang menguping.

“Sudah.”

“Lalu?”

“Nggak.”

“Sancaka!”

_ Oh. _ Gerakan Awang untuk mengeluarkan buku yang akan digunakannya sebagai kedok terhenti. _ Sancaka _. 

“Aku nggak bisa, Lan.”

“Tinggal baca puisi _aja_! Nggak lama. Cuma buat pembuka Sekoteng_(8)_ _aja_.”

Awang tidak mendengar Sancaka_ —namanya Sancaka— _menjawab. Awang mau menoleh untuk mengecek ekspresi seperti apa yang Sancaka buat, tapi tentu saja Awang mengurungkan niat itu. 

“Ya?” suara Wulan terdengar lagi, agak lebih memelas kali ini. 

“Ya,” jawab Sancaka akhirnya, dan bahkan Awang bisa mendengar ia menghela napas pasrah dari jarak sejauh ini. 

“_ Yes! _ Selasa ya. Gitarnya ada kan? Jam enam _ standby _ di belakang Pangter _ (9) _. Jangan telat!” 

Ketika akhirnya Awang memberanikan diri melihat ke arah Sancaka, Wulan sudah berlari pergi. Dan rupanya, Awang terlalu lamban untuk mengembalikan fokusnya ke bukunya, karena detik berikutnya Sancaka menatap ke arahnya. 

Itu memaksa Awang untuk berdeham, menghindari rasa canggung. Tapi tetap saja, tak sampai dua menit kemudian, Awang memutuskan untuk hengkang. 

* * *

Selasa. 

Sudah bisa diduga Awang sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok pembatas Jembaya_ (10) _, tepat di tengah-tengah dimana bila memandang ke bawah, ia bisa melihat panggungnya dengan jelas, dan ke kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati area depan Pangter. 

Di bawah cukup gelap sebenarnya, karena panitia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan dan mematikan semua lampu di sekitar Pangter. Awang cukup menyukai suasananya. Ia tidak biasanya menonton Sekoteng dari dekat, lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di Bangcok, tapi kali ini, ia _ harus _ melihat dari dekat. 

Namun karena ia malas untuk berjejalan di depan Pangter, ia naik ke Jembaya. Tidak ada orang di sana. Dan ia bisa melihat panggung tanpa terhalang apapun dari sini. 

Pukul tujuh tepat, seseorang_ —Sancaka _ , pikirannya berkata _ — _muncul dari balik panggung dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di tengah panggung. Seharusnya, cahaya lilin tidak cukup bagi Awang untuk melihat wajah Sancaka dengan jelas dari jarak sejauh ini, tapi entah kenapa itu bukan merupakan masalah baginya. 

Karena ketika Sancaka meletakkan gitar di pangkuannya dan mulai memetik nada pertama, semua orang terdiam, mendengarkan, sementara Awang memberikan seluruh fokusnya ke Sancaka. 

Nada-nada asing dipetikkan, membuai. Sampai akhirnya Sancaka memulai puisinya. 

_aku berlari dari peradaban. _  
_ menemuimu. _  
_ menikmati lengkung garis bibir di bawah kegelisahankekaguman, _  
_ akan bolamata antusias-mu. _  
_ aku porakporanda. _  
_ dihantam badai yang meremukkan sampan logika hingga goyahlah iman-ku. _  
_ aku tersulut letupan derita yang bahagia. _

_menikmati malam bersamamu adalah mencekam._  
_ mengantarku pada kudus. _  
_ menyesap secawan anggur berlumur sianida. _

_kurelakan jiwaku padamu. _  
_ kulesakkan jasadku pada lumpur hisap._  
_ hingga tiada lagi yang tersisa. _  
_ benar benar tak tersisa. _

_ hampa adalah kini padaku. _  
_ digelayuti bidadari kekosongan yang menari di atas logika. (11) _

Sancaka bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk kecil ke arah audiens sebelum bergegas ke arah belakang panggung. 

Sementara Awang, ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, bersandar pada tembok pembatas Jembaya, dan berharap bahwa ia bisa mencuri puisi yang baru saja didengarnya, dan mendengarkannya berulang kali sebelum tidur. 

* * *

_ awali dengan AKU ketika KAU harus mengakhiri _

_Adalah kesunyian petang_  
_ Ketika kau semaikan gelisah_  
_ Antara bongkahan merah di dadaku dan matamu_  
_ Nanti ataupun entah_

_Senja tatapmu tetap tenggelamkanku dalam_  
_ Lembaran kisah yang hijau karena_  
_ Ada artefak rasa terserak di antara reruntuhan kubah keberanianku_  
_ Lalu tergilas begitu saja oleh angkuhnya waktu_  
_ Untuk kesekian kalinya_

_Menjelang terang aku berkhidmat_  
_ Endapkan yang tlah membumbung_  
_ Nalarku mulai melambat di persimpangan_  
_ Untuk mencerna sasmita keperkasaan alam_  
_ Nisan batu membatasi dimensi_  
_ Gelembung asa tak seharusnya_  
_ Gelapkan hijau langitmu_  
_ Untuk dentang yang tak terhenti_

_ —s, jogja, 14 desember _ _ (12) _

Awang tidak menemukan puisi itu di mading. Melainkan di Bangcok, tertulis di atas secarik kertas, yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di sana. Di tempat ia biasa duduk. 

Awang baru saja selesai membacanya untuk kesekian kali ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari puisi yang ditulis Sancaka kali ini. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia mulai menelusuri semua huruf kapital yang tak biasanya ada di dalam puisi-puisi Sancaka.

_ Aku akan slalu menunggu kau. _

Awang mendongak dari puisi yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, Awang bergegas meninggalkan Bangcok. 

Untung saja ia tak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Ia mendapati Sancaka, duduk sendirian di Bangtem_ (13) _ di depan Kansas _ (14) _, dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Tanpa menunda lebih lama lagi, Awang melangkah menghampirinya. 

Sancaka baru mendongak ketika Awang sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. 

Baru kali ini Awang melihatnya dari dekat. 

Untuk sepersekian detik, Awang ragu. Apakah ia menangkap puisi yang tadi dibacanya dengan benar? Bagaimana kalau ia salah mengartikannya?

“Aku Awang,” ucap Awang akhirnya, sebelum ia meragukan dirinya sendiri. 

Sancaka memberinya senyum tipis sebelum mengangguk. “Nggak susah kan?”

Mau tak mau, Awang mendengus tertawa mendengar ucapan itu. “Aku nggak akan mengembalikan puisi yang sudah aku ambil.”

Sancaka menggeleng geli, kembali menunduk ke arah bukunya. “Anggap saja memang buatmu karena nggak membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi.”

Senyum Awang melebar. “Mungkin memang bakal lebih lama kalau nggak ada puisi ini,” ucapnya, menunjukkan puisi yang baru saja ditemukannya. 

Sancaka tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, namun Awang sudah memahami bahwa apa yang ingin Sancaka utarakan sudah sepenuhnya tertuang dalam puisinya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan kaki:
> 
> (1) Puisi yang dibawakan oleh Abimana sendiri di acara [Tonight Show Net](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4DR55Iomq4) dengan modifikasi.  
(2) Puisi dari [side blog](https://littleegret.tumblr.com/post/181315498499/pisau-dan-pena) saya.  
(3) Bangcok. Bangku Coklat. Jejeran bangku-bangku kayu coklat panjang yang ada di sekeliling FIB UGM. Bangkunya sepaket dengan mejanya. Se-bangcok bisa menampung sampai 8 orang maksimal. Empat orang di satu sisi, dan empat orang lagi di sisi lainnya. Meja di tengah-tengahnya.  
(4) Puisi dari [side blog](https://littleegret.tumblr.com/post/182294415504) saya.  
(5) [Gedung Margono](http://www.wadahfoundation.or.id/kabar-terkini/2566038) adalah gedung paling baru di era saya. Empat lantai. Satu-satunya gedung dengan lift di kampus FIB UGM era saya.  
(6) [Inculs](https://ugm.ac.id/id/akademik/3544-inculs), singkatan dari "The Indonesian Language and Culture Learning Service" merupakan sebuah area dimana para mahasiswa asing belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan lain-lain semasa berada di UGM.  
(7) Bonbin. Kantin kluster Humaniora. Disebut 'Bonbin' karena singkatan dari 'Kebon Bintang'. Kenapa disebut demikian? Konon katanya, banyak seniman-seniman yang mulai dari sekedar 'nggenjreng' di kantin ini.  
(8) Sekoteng. Selo Seko Peteng. Acara yang baru mulai diadakan sekitar tahun kedua atau ketiga saya di FIB? Nggak terlalu yakin. Acaranya dulu setiap Selasa setelah maghrib. Diisi dengan berbagai macam kegiatan; musik, drama, baca puisi, dll. Sepertinya sampai sekarang masih ada, tapi diadakannya Kamis malam?  
(9) Pangter. Panggung Terbuka. Seperti namanya, panggung ini terbuka, ada di tengah-tengah kampus FIB. Bersejarah, karena banyak pertunjukkan mahasiswa FIB berpusat di panggung ini.  
(10) Jembaya. Jembatan Budaya. Oke, jujur saja, sebenarnya singkatannya di era saya bukan Jembaya. Tapi Jembud. Jembatan yang menghubungkan antara Gedung kuliah A dan Gedung kuliah B. Singkatannya sendiri baru diubah oleh pihak dosen kampus di masa-masa terakhir saya kuliah :)  
(11) Puisi dari salah satu fanfic saya di FFn.  
(12) Puisi dari salah satu fanfic saya di FFn.  
(13) Bangtem. Bangku Item. Ini versi upgrade-nya Bangcok. Lengkap dengan colokan. Baru mulai ada sekitar tahun ketiga saya kuliah. Kalau Bangcok dari kayu, Bangtem dari besi yang dicat hitam. Kapasitas cuma maksimal 6 orang. Tiga orang di satu sisi, dan tiga di sisi lain, dipisahkan oleh meja. Mungkin bisa sampai 8 orang, tapi yang jelas ukurannya lebih kecil dari Bangcok.  
(14) Kansas. Kantin Sastra. Lebih 'fancy' daripada Bonbin. Di dalam ruangan ber-AC dan lengkap dengan TV. Letaknya persis di seberang Gedung Margono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malam itu, ketika Sancaka menyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Awang, Awang sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya darinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata ada lanjutannya? Haha. Still, totally self indulgent. Yang ini tidak bakal sepuitis chapter sebelumnya tapi. Jauh lebih santai.
> 
> Terimakasih untuk [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) yang karena cuitannya, cerita ini jadi lahir. 
> 
> P.S.  
Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)

Lari pagi di sekitaran GSP(1) tiap hari Minggu adalah kegiatan rutin Awang. Sebenarnya, rutinitas ini termasuk favorit Awang karena berlawanan dengan kepercayaan populer tentang mahasiswa yang malas bangun pagi, Awang justru tidak keberatan untuk bangun pagi. Banyak hal yang bisa selesai kalau ia bangun pagi, jadi ia punya lebih banyak waktu. 

Tapi pagi ini, ia sedikit loyo. Ia baru tidur selepas tengah malam karena tugas, dan entah kenapa ia tetap memaksakan bangun pagi ini. Hasilnya, tidak begitu bagus. Baru satu putaran, Awang sudah terengah-engah. Dan parahnya, karena bangun kesiangan, ia melupakan botol minumnya di kos. 

Lengkap sudah. 

Awang memutuskan untuk duduk di trotoar samping GSP, mengatur napas sambil meluruskan kakinya. Memang harusnya dia tidak memaksakan diri pagi tadi. 

Ia tengah memejamkan mata sambil berpikir, bakal lucu jadinya kalau ia pingsan di sini, ketika ia merasakan botol dingin menyentuh pipinya. 

Sedikit kaget, Awang membuka mata dan mendapati Sancaka sudah berjongkok di sebelahnya. 

“Sancaka,” ucapnya, bingung. Apa mungkin dia sudah benar-benar pingsan dan Sancaka yang di sebelahnya ini hanya halusinasinya?

Sancaka tersenyum geli dan menyodorkan botol dingin yang berisi minuman ke arah Awang. “Kamu kayak mau pingsan.”

Awang menerimanya secara otomatis, dan baru setelah ia selesai menenggak separuh botol, ia ingat kalau ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali. “Makasih,” ujarnya akhirnya. “Nanti aku ganti.”

Sancaka hanya melambaikan tangannya ke Awang, gestur agar Awang tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. 

Entah karena Awang sudah minum dan tidak terlalu dehidrasi lagi, atau karena keberadaan Sancaka, Awang tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak seperti ingin pingsan. 

“Mau ikut ke Sunmor(2)? Jurusan Wulan buka  _ garage sale _ . Aku diminta datang.”

Awang menimbang tawaran Sancaka untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. “Boleh.” Tidak ada salahnya kan dia mampir ke Sunmor. “Sekarang?”

Sancaka memberinya sebuah senyum kecil. “Aku masih mau lanjut lari lagi. Satu putaran lagi mungkin.”

Awang berkedip. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sancaka juga mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus, dan ya, ia terlihat seperti habis lari juga. Awang mengemplang dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa baru menyadari itu—ia sepenuhnya menyalahkan dehidrasinya, akibatnya ia jadi tidak fokus. Awang kemudian melihat ke botol yang tadi diberikan Sancaka padanya. “Kamu nggak apa-apa, airmu aku habiskan?”

Sancaka menggeleng seraya bangkit berdiri. “Ikut?”

Awang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Sancaka, jadi ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. 

Ia dan Sancaka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun selagi mereka melanjutkan lari pagi. Hanya berlari bersisian, sibuk dengan isi pikiran masing-masing. Hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan rutinitas Awang biasanya yang lari pagi sendirian di GSP. 

Tapi, pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Awang tidak merasa sendiri. 

* * *

Awang sekarang paham, kenapa ia selalu enggan pergi ke Sunmor. Panas. Berdesak-desakkan. Berisik. Tak ada ruang untuk bernapas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tadi bisa berpikir bahwa  _ tidak ada salahnya kan ke Sunmor.  _ Tempat ini sangat salah. 

Untungnya, Awang sudah membeli dua botol minuman lagi—satu diserahkannya ke Sancaka, dan setelah membujuknya sedemikian rupa, ia akhirnya mau menerimanya—dan satunya lagi ia bawa sendiri, sudah tinggal separuh karena padatnya Sunmor membuatnya haus lebih cepat. 

Kalau bukan karena Sancaka, Awang sudah balik kanan. 

“Dimana Wulan?” tanya Awang, menjejalkan dirinya di antara orang-orang agar tidak kehilangan Sancaka. Bisa konyol kalau Sancaka tiba-tiba lenyap di telan kerumunan dan ia tidak tahu kemana harus pergi. 

Sancaka, yang berjalan sedikit di depannya, melangkah dengan terampil di antara orang banyak. Mungkin karena ia lebih kurus dari Awang jadi dia tidak ada masalah untuk menyelinap seperti itu. “Dekat Lembah(3),” jawabnya. 

Frustasi, Awang akhirnya meraih pergelangan tangan Sancaka supaya Sancaka menyesuaikan langkahnya, agar Awang tidak ketinggalan terlalu jauh. Sancaka menoleh ke arahnya, dan kemudian mengubah posisi tangannya agar tangan Awang tertaut dengannya. Awang tidak protes, dan membiarkan Sancaka memimpin jalan. 

Rasanya mereka sudah berjalan lama sekali ketika akhirnya Awang melihat sosok Wulan di antara kerumunan, menawarkan dagangannya dengan toa yang dibawanya. Meski Awang sudah mengenal Sancaka cukup lama sekarang, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wulan. Kenal, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tapi Awang cukup menyukai gadis itu, meski kebanyakan sering bersikap suka memerintah dan cukup keras. 

Sancaka mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam botol untuk menarik perhatian Wulan, dan Wulan menangkap gestur itu karena berikutnya ia mematikan toanya seraya tersenyum sumringah pada mereka. 

“Pagi!” sapanya. Awang suka bangun pagi, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa seceria itu di pagi hari. 

“Ramai?” tanya Sancaka setelah mereka cukup dekat sehingga mereka tidak perlu bicara selantang Wulan. Awang tahu yang Sancaka maksud adalah jumlah pembeli di  _ garage sale _ jurusan Wulan, bukan Sunmor-nya. 

Awang melihat mata Wulan bergerak ke bawah, kea rah tangan Awang dan Sancaka yang masih tertaut, tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah ketika ia mendongak lagi dan menjawab pertanyaan Sancaka. “Lumayan. Sini, lihat-lihat.”

Saat itulah Awang baru menyadari kalau selama beberapa menit terakhir,  _ ia menggandeng Sancaka _ . 

Refleks, Awang melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sancaka, tapi kemudian ia merasa tidak enak karena melakukannya tiba-tiba. Tapi ketika ia hendak minta maaf, Sancaka sudah masuk ke  _ booth _ Wulan, fokus melihat-lihat apa saja yang dijual jurusan Sastra Prancis di sana. 

Apa hanya Awang yang merasa gugup?

“Wang,” Wulan berkata, menyenggol Awang dengan bahunya. Senyum yang ditujukannya untuk Awang tampak penuh perhitungan. “Beli sesuatu buat Sancaka,  _ gih _ .” Untung saja Wulan bicara cukup pelan sehingga Sancaka tidak mendengar kalimat itu. 

Awang sudah hendak menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia berkata, “Oke,” sebelum menyusul Sancaka masuk ke  _ booth _ , mengabaikan senyum lebar Wulan. 

* * *

Menjelang akhir tahun adalah apa yang selalu Awang sebut sebagai Bulan Banyak Acara. Karena kebanyakan jurusan mengadakan acara tahunan mereka sekitar waktu ini. Dan dengan banyaknya acara itu, dana yang dibutuhkan untuk penyelenggarannya juga pasti banyak. 

Organisasinya sudah membagi anggotanya menjadi kelompok-kelompok untuk penggalangan dana; ada kelompok yang harus berjualan di Sunmor—Awang berhasil menghindar dari kelompok ini dengan sukses, ada yang berjualan bunga, dan ada yang kebagian  _ ngamen _ . Karena Awang kebetulan bisa bermain gitar, jadilah dia didaulat untuk kelompok yang itu. 

Mandala harusnya yang menyanyi—Awang cukup sadar diri untuk mengakui suaranya sumbang—tapi teman satu jurusannya itu malah sakit di detik-detik terakhir. Awang masih duduk tepekur di Bangcok, bingung mencari siapa yang bisa menggantikan Mandala, ketika Sancaka mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. 

“Kenapa?” tanyanya, tanpa basa-basi. Hari sudah menjelang malam, Awang tidak tahu kenapa Sancaka masih ada di kampus jam segini, tapi karena sudah terlalu frustrasi, akhirnya ia menceritakan masalahnya ke Sancaka. 

Sancaka tidak langsung merespon setelah Awang selesai, ia hanya memandang tas gitar di samping Awang selama beberapa saat, kemudian bertanya, “ _ Ngamen  _ di mana?”

“Samping GSP situ  _ aja _ ,” jawab Awang. “Tapi yang lain  _ udah _ ada  _ job _ sendiri-sendiri jadi nggak ada yang bisa.” Awang menghela napas. “Besok juga nggak apa-apa sih. Libur sehari mungkin masih kekejar targetnya…” Tapi yang jelas, Nani—Ketua Sie. Dana Usaha acaranya ini—bakal  _ ngamuk _ . 

“Yaudah, yuk,” ujar Sancaka, bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Awang. 

“Apa?” tanya Awang, memandang Sancaka bingung. 

Sancaka menggoyangkan jarinya, tapi ketika Awang tak kunjung meraih tangannya, Sancaka lebih dulu melakukannya, meraih tangan Awang dan menariknya bangun. “Aku bisa bantu  _ ngamen _ ,” ucapnya, menunggu Awang untuk mengambil gitarnya dulu sebelum menariknya meninggalkan Bangcok. 

“Tapi ini acara jurusan—“

“Habis ini bayarin makan di  _ Mr. Bean _ (4)?”

Awang tertawa pelan, tapi mengangguk menyetujui. “Oke.”

* * *

Malam itu, ketika Sancaka menyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Awang, Awang sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya darinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan kaki:
> 
> (1) GSP. [Grha Sabha Pramana](https://goo.gl/maps/yjRRbg5AhYN31vFF7).  
(2) Sunmor. Sunday Morning. Semacam pasar mingguan yang adanya setiap hari Minggu pagi (jelas, namanya aja Sunmor). Dibuka di sepanjang Jalan Lembah UGM (saya nggak tahu nama jalan ini apa orz). Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah pindah?  
(3) [Lembah UGM](https://goo.gl/maps/iQ9ChzyMpAXMAaLE7). Lokasi di sebelah barat Kluster Sosio Humaniora UGM.  
(4) Mr. Bean. Adalah sebuah warung kaki lima, yang terkenal dengan nasi goreng kambingnya. Apalagi kalau sudah ditambah telur setengah matang. Kuningnya yang meleleh di nasi gorengnya benar-benar menggoda iman. Letaknya dulu di Jalan Cik Di Tiro, depan Rumah Sakit Mata Dr. YAP. Tapi kemudian pindah ke utara Jalan Cik Di Tiro yang dekat dengan Bundaran UGM. Kemudian pindah lagi ke barat Bundaran UGM di Jalan Colombo, di sebarang RS Panti Rapih.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awang harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, agar tidak mengantongi puisi itu seperti kebiasaannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balik lagi ke puisi-puisian. A short one, though. 
> 
> Terimakasih [wahyuppa](https://twitter.com/wahyuppa?s=09) dan [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) yang sudah menginspirasi 👀
> 
> P.S.  
Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)

Pertama kali Awang mengunjungi kos Sancaka adalah tengah hari, selepas jam makan siang. Awang baru saja menghabiskan seporsi nasi rames Yu Par(1) dan sebatang rokok ketika Nani mengirim pesan massal ke semua orang di angkatannya kalau kelas jam satu dibatalkan. Awang tidak keberatan kelasnya kosong, tapi kalau untuk pulang ke kontrakannya di Prawirotaman(2), ia malas karena ia masih ada rapat panitia sore nanti. Terlalu repot untuk pulang dan _ ngampus _ lagi. 

Awang sudah hendak mengirim pesan ke Mandala, siapa tahu dia tidak ada kelas jadi ia bisa _ numpang _ di kosnya, ketika ia melihat Sancaka memasuki area Bonbin. 

"San!" panggilnya, memberinya gestur untuk duduk bersama dengannya karena meja lain tampak penuh. Sancaka menurutinya, ia menghampiri Awang, meninggalkan tasnya di kursi kosong di samping Awang sementara ia pergi ke warung Yu Par untuk memesan makanannya. 

Ketika Sancaka sudah kembali duduk dengan sepiring penuh nasi, sayur kangkung, perkedel jagung, dan telur dadar khas Yu Par, Awang bertanya, "Habis ini ada kuliah?" 

Awang menunggu Sancaka menelan suapan pertamanya, sebelum akhirnya Sancaka menggeleng. "Kosong. Balik ke kos, mungkin. Harus balik lagi jam empat. Rapat Bulan Bahasa(3)." 

Nasib mereka rupanya sama. "Kosanmu jauh?" 

"Cuma di Kuningan(4) situ." 

Awang tidak merespon, memutuskan untuk menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi, ketika akhirnya Sancaka bertanya, "Kamu?" 

"Sama. Kosong juga. Harus balik juga nanti. Tapi mau pulang ke kontrakan di Prawirotaman jauh. Mungkin internetan di Bangcok _ aja deh _." 

Sancaka mengucapkan terimakasih pada Mas Yat(5) yang baru saja meletakkan segelas es teh untuknya di atas meja, sebelum menoleh ke arah Awang lagi. "Mau ke kosku?" 

Awang berharap semoga ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan jantungnya yang jumpalitan. "Oke," jawabnya, dan ia memberi dirinya sendiri selamat karena ia terdengar cukup kalem. 

Mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sepeda Sancaka di parkiran kampus dan berboncengan dengan motor Awang ke kos Sancaka. Toh mereka nanti kembali lagi ke kampus. Dan sekali lagi, Awang mengutuk jantungnya yang masih saja jumpalitan ketika membonceng Sancaka ke kosnya. 

Kos Sancaka cukup dekat. Bahkan tidak sampai lima menit naik motor dari parkiran Bonbin. Kamarnya rapi jika dibandingkan kamar Awang di kontrakan. Kasurnya tanpa dipan, diletakkan di ujung ruangan mepet tembok. Di seberang kasur, ada lemari kecil yang tingginya mungkin hanya sepinggang Awang. Di seberang ruangan di ambang jendela, ada deretan pot-pot kecil berisi kaktus mini. Gitarnya disandarkan di bawah jendela itu. Dan ada meja kecil di samping jendela. Permukaan meja itu adalah satu-satunya yang berantakan di kamar; buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan di atasnya. 

Secara otomatis, Awang melangkah mendekat ke meja itu dan mengambil secarik kertas dari situ. Isinya tulisan tangan Sancaka yang tidak terlalu rapi, tapi Awang masih bisa membacanya dengan cukup jelas. 

_ aku tak pandai merangkai kata. apalagi nada. _

_ aku tak kuasa menjelajah sel-sel kelabu yang tersembunyi. aku tak mumpuni. _

_ dalam hati aku hanya bisa berharap. kau bisa membaca apa yang tersirat.(6) _

Awang harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, agar tidak mengantongi puisi itu seperti kebiasaannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sancaka yang sudah meletakkan tasnya di dekat gitarnya, dan duduk di kasurnya dengan punggung bersandar di tembok, _ laptop _ di pangkuan. 

"Nonton film?" tawarnya. "Wulan habis _ ngopy _ dari Prima(7) dan masih dititip di _ laptop _-ku. Siapa tahu ada yang bagus." Sancaka kemudian menangkap apa yang ada di tangan Awang dan ia berkata, "Boleh buatmu." 

Awang berkedip. Sedikit tak percaya. "Serius?" 

Sancaka mengangguk. "Yang di atas meja itu semuanya sudah aku salin di buku."

Awang sukses menahan diri untuk tidak langsung mengguncang Sancaka. "Mana bukunya?" 

Sancaka tertawa. "Bukunya nggak boleh kamu ambil." 

"Aku cuma mau baca," Awang bersikeras, sambil mengantongi kertas puisi yang dipegangnya. "Janji nggak aku bawa pulang." 

Masih sedikit tertawa, Sancaka menyingkirkan _ laptop _dari pangkuannya dan bangun dari kasur, mengambil buku catatan kecil dari tasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mendudukkan diri di posisi semula. Awang bergegas menempatkan diri di samping Sancaka, sudah siap menyimak semuanya, tapi Sancaka tak kunjung membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca. 

"Apa?" tanya Awang, tak sabar. 

"Kamu nggak boleh lihat isinya." 

Awang hendak beringsut menjauh, tapi Sancaka justru menarik lengannya, membuat Awang kehilangan keseimbangan. Detik berikutnya, kepala Awang sudah berada di atas pangkuan Sancaka, menjadikan kakinya yang terjulur sebagai bantal. 

Sancaka meletakkan tangan kirinya di kepala Awang. "Diam di situ." 

Awang bergerak sedikit untuk membuat dirinya agak lebih nyaman, tapi tidak berani bergerak lebih dari itu. Ketika ia sudah memposisikan dirinya, Sancaka mulai membaca. 

_ aku bisa jadi sebuah anomali, tapi kau adalah variabel yang tak ingin kuketahui jawabannya. _

_ berapa banyak bait yang kubuat untuk ikatan? _

_ jauh lebih banyak daripada yang pernah kupikirkan untuk kerumitan. _

_ tapi yang satu ini, hanya untuk kerumitan.(8) _

Jari-jari Sancaka mulai bergerak di antara helaian rambut Awang, dan tanpa sadar, Awang memejamkan matanya. 

_ ini bukan natal. _

_ hanya merah dan hijau sederhana. dengan perapian hangat, secangkir kopi hangat dalam genggaman dan selimut hangat di pangkuan. _

_ ini bukan natal. _

_ hanya merah dan hijau yang saling merengkuh. bertukar tawa. bertukar cerita. berbaring berdampingan dan mengutarakan cinta. _

_ ini juga bukan natal. _

_ hanya merah yang berarti aku. dan hijau yang berarti kamu.(9) _

Entah sejak kapan Awang memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam suara Sancaka dan sentuhan lembutnya. 

_ Jika aku menjadi buta, maukah kau tetap tersenyum untukku? _

_ Jika aku menjadi tuli, maukan kau tetap bernyanyi untukku?(10) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Yu Par. Nama pedagangnya. Masakannya paling enak di seantero Bonbin 👀  
(2) Letak [Prawirotaman](https://maps.app.goo.gl/ybFtUdKaQpgHuo1fA). Awang ngontrak di daerah sini sama temen-temennya. Agak jauh memang dari kampus.  
(3) Bulan Bahasa adalah acara tahunan Sastra Indonesia UGM. Rangkaian acaranya macam-macam, dari lomba bikin puisi, cerpen, dsb.  
(4) Letak [Kuningan](https://maps.app.goo.gl/cZhMzFriS9AF6Sb49). Dekat dari kampus.  
(5) [Mas Yat](https://www.facebook.com/Yaatpiyeee) yang jualan minuman di Bonbin :') agak berkaca-kaca ketika nulis bagian ini.  
(6) Puisi yang diambil dari [blog saya](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/48354369617/aku-tak-pandai-merangkai-kata-apalagi-nada-aku).  
(7) Warung Internet yang ada di Jl. C. Simanjuntak area Terban. Sekarang udah nggak ada :( Padahal dulu di sini tempat ngopy film dan series paling oke. Ada sih tempat lain di deket kampus, tapi saya dulu lebih sering ke Prima ini.  
(8) Puisi yang diambil dari [blog saya](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/52058409036/dia-bernama-kerumitan).  
(9) Puisi yang diambil dari [blog saya](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/48328544357/bukan-natal).  
(10) Puisi yang diambil dari [blog saya](https://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/48398467435/maukah-kau).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awang mendudukkan diri, dan merogoh sakunya. Ipod lawas lengkap dengan earphone-nya. Mungkin Sancaka lupa kalau ia menyimpan kedua benda itu di saku hoodie. Iseng, Awang menyalakannya, ingin tahu lagu-lagu seperti apa yang Sancaka dengar, lagu-lagu seperti apa yang menginspirasinya untuk menulis, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti ketika ia membaca judul playlist yang ia temukan di layar.
> 
> Judulnya hanya satu kata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic ini adalah hasil titah [Kak Ghee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee) di [tweet ini](https://twitter.com/3Oghee/status/1177180742566039553?s=19).

Sudah seminggu terakhir Jogja terus menerus diguyur hujan. Ini adalah hal yang lumrah, tapi meskipun Awang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu keberatan akan hujan—hujan juga dibutuhkan—ia sedikit mengeluh juga karena pakaiannya jadi susah kering. 

Dan lagi, hawa dingin karena hujan membuat Awang malas beraktivitas di luar ruangan, hanya ingin bergelung di balik selimut dan tidur. 

Tapi hari itu cerah. Awang bersyukur karena setidaknya semua pakaiannya mungkin bisa kering hari ini—dia sudah kehabisan jaket, hanya berangkat kuliah dengan selembar kemeja, satu-satunya yang tersisa di dalam lemarinya. Awang tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri sembari ia berjalan ke arah parkiran Bonbin untuk mengambil motornya dan pulang ke kontrakan. 

Namun tentu saja, Awang tidak seberuntung itu. Baru saja dia keluar dari Jalan Sosio Humaniora ke Lembah, hujan deras turun tiba-tiba, tidak memberi kesempatan pada Awang untuk berteduh atau putar balik ke kampus, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah basah kuyup. 

Mengumpat keras—masih kalah oleh suara hujan sih—Awang tetap memacu motornya, tapi mengarahkannya ke arah kos Sancaka yang cukup dekat, berharap bisa berteduh di sana. Ia tahu benar Sancaka ada di kost pada jam ini, jadi ia tidak khawatir tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. 

Awang memarkir motornya di depan bangunan kos Sancaka dan berlari ke depan kamar, mengetuk pintunya. Ketika Sancaka membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan Awang yang basah kuyup, ia terbelalak, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil. 

“Bentar,” ucapnya, masuk lagi ke kamar, dan ketika muncul lagi, sehelai handuk disodorkannya ke Awang. Awang menerimanya dengan senang hati. 

Sancaka meninggalkan Awang di depan kamar untuk mengeringkan diri, tapi keluar lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan kaos dan celana kering. “Kalau sudah cukup kering, masuk. Ganti baju pakai ini. Semoga cukup,” ujarnya. Meski tinggi mereka hampir sama, badan Awang lebih berisi dari Sancaka. 

Mengalungkan handuk di lehernya, Awang melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sancaka meninggalkan pakaian ganti di kursi di samping Awang, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, melanjutkan membaca buku yang kalau dilihat dari sampulnya, adalah _ Hujan di Bulan Juni _ karya Sapardi Djoko Damono. Mungkin dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk puisi baru. 

Awang meletakkan tasnya di lantai di samping pintu, dan mulai menanggalkan pakaian basahnya untuk diganti dengan pakaian kering dari Sancaka. Ia membalikkan badannya, sedikit merasa canggung karena Sancaka ada di ruangan yang sama. Untungnya _ boxer _ yang dipakainya masih cukup kering jadi ia tidak perlu melepas itu juga. Ketika ia akhirnya selesai berpakaian—ternyata cukup pas meski agak sesak di bagian dada dan lengan—Awang berbalik dan merasa kecewa dan lega secara bersamaan karena mata Sancaka masih terpaku pada bukunya alih-alih ke arahnya. 

“Makasih,” ucap Awang, melipat pakaian basahnya untuk ia jemur di kontrakan nanti. 

Sancaka mendongak dari bukunya dan mengangguk. “Kehujanan dimana?”

Awang meletakkan handuk yang habis dipakainya di punggung kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, di samping Sancaka. “Baru aja keluar ke Lembah. Mau balik kampus, nggak guna juga karena tetep basah-basahan di sana. Akhirnya ke kosanmu.”

Sancaka menutup bukunya. “Habis ini nggak ada kuliah atau acara lain?”

Awang menggeleng. “Niatnya mau pulang ke kontrakan. Nyicil tugas buat minggu depan.”

“Tunggu aja di sini sampai hujannya berhenti,” saran Sancaka, meletakkan bukunya dan meraih _ laptop _ -nya dari ujung tempat tidur. “Mau lanjut maraton _ Teen Wolf _? Kemarin kan kita belum selesai.”

Awang mengangguk, bergeser di kasur untuk membuat posisi duduknya lebih nyaman, sambil menunggu Sancaka menghidupkan _ laptop _-nya. Awang baru merasa nyaman ketika seluruh sisi tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Sancaka. 

* * *

Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan enam episode ketika akhirnya hujan berhenti. Awang sudah bangkit berdiri meski sedikit enggan, tapi ia benar-benar harus pulang. 

Tapi sebelum Awang keluar dari kamar Sancaka, Sancaka menyerahkan _ hoodie _-nya ke Awang. “Pakai ini. Kan jauh. Biar nggak masuk angin.”

_ Hoodie _ itu favorit Sancaka, terlalu besar untuknya tapi sering sekali ia pakai. Tiap Awang melihatnya mengenakan _ hoodie _ itu, Awang selalu ingin memeluknya karena Sancaka terlihat _ nyaman _. Ia belum pernah jadi melakukannya sih. 

“Aku nggak bawa jas hujan,” ujar Awang. “Kalau di tengah jalan hujan lagi, basah lho ini.”

Sancaka tersenyum geli. “Nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu nggak masuk angin, motoran sampai Prawirotaman cuma pakai kaos.”

“Nanti aku balikin kalau sudah dicuci.”

Sancaka mengangguk, dan bersandar di ambang pintu, memandang Awang yang sudah berjalan kea rah motornya. “Hati-hati.”

Awang tersenyum pada Sancaka sebelum mengenakan helmnya dan memacu motornya pergi. 

* * *

_ Hoodie _ Sancaka ternyata memang senyaman kelihatannya. Bahkan ketika sudah sampai di kontrakan, Awang belum mau melepasnya, langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, mengumpulkan niat dan energi untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Untungnya tidak hujan di tengah jalan jadi ia bisa terus memakai _ hoodie _ itu selama mungkin.

Ada aroma khas Sancaka di _ hoodie _ -nya, parfum yang biasa dipakai ke kampus sepertinya. Awang menarik napas dalam, bergerak untuk meraih selimutnya dan berniat untuk bergelung sebentar, barang lima menit, ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu di saku _ hoodie _ itu. 

Awang mendudukkan diri, dan merogoh sakunya. _ Ipod _ lawas lengkap dengan _ earphone _ -nya. Mungkin Sancaka lupa kalau ia menyimpan kedua benda itu di saku _ hoodie _ . Iseng, Awang menyalakannya, ingin tahu lagu-lagu seperti apa yang Sancaka dengar, lagu-lagu seperti apa yang menginspirasinya untuk menulis, tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti ketika ia membaca judul _ playlist _ yang ia temukan di layar. 

Judulnya hanya satu kata. 

_[Awang](https://open.spotify.com/user/grettama/playlist/03V2OKH8BcJ9Wb8t29egRs?si=ylEINOWWSz2qK6B2T_VNXg)._

Untuk sepersekian detik, Awang ragu, haruskah ia membuka daftar lagu itu. Kenapa Sancaka menamainya dengan dengan namanya? Atau mungkin ini Awang yang lain? 

Sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan semakin banyak bermunculan di kepalanya, Awang memasang _ earphone _ di telinganya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka daftar lagu itu. Lagu-lagunya familiar, tapi ada juga yang tidak, dan jantung Awang rasanya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat ketika menyadari lagu yang familiar semuanya menceritakan tentang—

Jari-jari Awang dingin ketika ia menggerakkan kursor ke arah lagu yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, dan menekan tombol putar.

_[Mad About You – Hooverphonic](https://open.spotify.com/track/5drK2kTE2mrUdV33iHWyrx?si=p9Xce9kTT8Od1OjkC0IBRw). _

_ … _  
_ Trouble is your middle name. _  
_ But at the end you're not too bad _  
_ Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be so mad about you _ _  
_…

Awang mendengarkan lagu itu, dan ketika akhirnya lagunya usai, Awang menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, bergelung di tempat tidur dan membiarkan _ playlist _ itu terus berputar, sementara ia terus mendengarkan.

Awang sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mendengarkan _ playlist _ ini tanpa izin dari Sancaka sebelumnya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti. 

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Awang mengembalikan semua pakaian Sancaka yang ia pinjam, lengkap dengan _ iPod _ yang sudah ia sisipkan kembali ke dalam saku _ hoodie _ , dan berharap ketika Sancaka memeriksa _ iPod _ -nya, ia akan menemukan _ playlist _ baru yang Awang buat di situ. 

_[Sancaka](https://open.spotify.com/user/grettama/playlist/7kvVqjRZujSGJOOIUVLu7Y?si=0tVZmnfITR-qQc4_-8_-Ag). _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlistnya masih bisa nambah lho!   
Kalau misal suatu saat saya ada dengerin lagi yang bisa dimasukkan ke playlistnya, pasti saya update lagi ;)


End file.
